


Every Day

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Happy Endings challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

arthur knelt in the foyer, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes locked on the floor. he didn’t look up when the door closed or when Merlin stepped over him to take off his coat and pour himself a drink. he could stay in that position for hours, but Merlin wasn’t in the mood to test him. It had been a long day at the end of a very long week for both of them.

“Come here.”

he promptly dropped to his hands and crawled to Merlin’s side, risking a glance through his lashes as he approached, his blue eyes flashing with devotion before he averted his gaze. Did he realize their roles were as much for Merlin’s sake as his? Without them, Merlin would already be pushing him to the floor and drilling his ass. he would enjoy it, but it wasn’t what he really wanted. Or what he deserved.

“Bedroom.”

he led the way, his tight ass an alluring target, his hole stretched from the thick vibrator Merlin inserted that morning. He flicked the remote in His pocket. arthur shivered but didn’t slow. Merlin flicked it up another notch and left it on. arthur’s cock swelled and hardened, but that was his only visible reaction. Merlin wasn’t surprised. arthur could make it through a meeting with his father and the shareholders with a vibrator against his prostate and keep his poker face.

he assumed his position at the foot of the massive bed, waiting for the next glimmer of Merlin’s favor. Once, Merlin showered arthur with His love, open and honest with His extreme devotion to this beautiful, noble, amazing man. The more Merlin loved him, the more he ran. Heartbroken, He attempted indifference, played at a coldness He could never feel.

arthur came crawling back.

Merlin never gave him a chance to run away again. He held His slave close, pleasing him, training him to take his only pleasure in Merlin’s happiness.

“You may begin.”

arthur sprang into motion, eager for the weekly ritual. he stripped Merlin’s clothes away, wrapped him in warm towel, fetched Merlin’s dinner and a glass of wine, then settled at Merlin’s feet on the bed. Merlin ate while he massaged sweet smelling oil into His sore feet, working the tender muscles and tired tendons. He’d pulled double-shifts on the sales floor every day that week, racking up an impressive amount of overtime and killing himself in the process.

“That feels so good. And this food is amazing. You’re going to become a world class chef.”

arthur didn’t look at him, but Merlin could see the blush creeping over his cheeks. he was pleased by the compliment, perhaps even surprised. Merlin didn’t know why. Cooking came to the Pendragon heir like everything else--easily. Still, he believed he was terrible even as he fed Merlin like a bloody king.

“Tell me about your day.”

“I spent the morning watching you on the security cameras and the afternoon in a boring meeting.”

“You spent the morning watching me? Why didn’t you come down and help me when I was swamped.”

“You had it under control.”

“It’s Christmas. They were ready to eat me alive.”

“I knew you could handle it. But I planned to send backup if things got hairy.”

“Things were hairy from the moment I opened the doors.”

“At least you don’t have to work tomorrow. Living with me does have a few perks.”

“More than a few. But I really should go in.”

“No. I’ll tie you to this bed if I have to.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. I’m not going to let you work yourself to death, especially when I’m the one who makes the schedule. The shop survived before you.”

“So did you.”

arthur looked up. “Just barely. I need you far more than the shop ever could.”

Merlin swallowed. “Bring me your collar.”

arthur’s face lit up and he scrambled to get off the bed, visibly relieved when Merlin secured it in place. Merlin kissed the clasp against his throat.

“You’ll wear this on Monday.” Merlin had never asked arthur to wear the collar outside of their flat, but His slave didn’t hesitate.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want to wear my collar in public?”

“If you wish it.”

“arthur. Do you wish it?”

“Yes, Sir.” Then whispered. “Please.”

“Every day, my love.” He kissed Arthur’s lips tenderly. “Every day.”


End file.
